


Why Don’t You Get It

by BillyKaplan666



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Depression, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Relationship, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyKaplan666/pseuds/BillyKaplan666
Summary: A SHORT story about the beginning of Billy and Teddy’s relationship.





	Why Don’t You Get It

Billy sat on the crisp, freshly painted bench in a secluded area of the park a few minutes from his house. Most days ended like this, alone on a park bench looking at the trees as well as joggers that would pass by, and lately he looked at texts or pictures Teddy had sent him (or he had creepily taken when he wasn’t watching). Today though he couldn’t do it, he’d been avoiding Teddy all week and barely talked to him during and outside of training. Billy had spots of depression before but back then it didn’t matter because no one really cared about him and often made it worse with the bullying, now he had Teddy. He knew exactly how he felt about Teddy and held those feelings under lock and key, lately though Teddy had been doing what he interpreted as a sick, twisted form of bullying. He would sling his arm around Billy’s neck and walk like that for as long as Billy let him and occasionally he would hug Billy allot longer than Billy thought friends were supposed to. Overall it just seemed like Theodore Altman didn’t understand that what he was doing effected Billy in such a way. 

Of course it came as no surprise that Billy saw Teddy walking towards the bench and waving slightly but Billy only glanced and kept his eyes forward, tracing the city skyline with his eyes. 

“What are you doing here.” Teddy asked with that signature smile spread across his stupidly handsome face.

“I come here almost everyday, just to unwind and think I guess.” He said quietly not looking back at Teddy.

“Billy are you okay, I think you’ve been a-“ Teddy began solemnly and reached for Billy’s wrist but Billy pulled back once Teddy grip cane upon a spot that hadn’t quite healed yet.

“Ow.” Billy said sharply.

“That better not be new, otherwise I’ll have to watch you like a hawk everyday, let me see your arm.” Teddy said sternly voice faltering with what Billy interpreted as a slight tinge of sadness.

“No.” He said drawing his arms closer to him.

Teddy gripped his bicep though and gently grabbed his hand and brought the arm over to him with little resistance from Billy.

Teddy slowly rolled up Billy’s sweatshirt to reveal only old wounds that were healing but pulled it up further when he caught sight of what was hiding.

He pulled the material up higher to reveal words all across the bicep in what appeared to be washable marker.

‘Fag’, ‘prick’, ‘fairy’,’ ‘homo’ and all the rest you could possibly think of were crudely written there.

“Billy.” Teddy said looking at him with pure concern.

Billy pulled the sleeve down.

“Some people draw on themselves to distract themselves from the need, I couldn’t think of anything to draw so I just wrote.” He said avoiding Teddy’s gaze.

“That’s definitely better but why that?” Teddy said not wanting to use any of the vulgar words sprawled on his arm.

“Why not.” Billy said looking back at the sky and leaving them in silence for a while.

He had so much to say and Teddy seemed like he was done so he slowly began again trying to form words.

“It just gets hard sometimes, nobody likes me. Everyone avoids ‘the electrifying fag’. I eat alone at lunch, I do projects alone so that no one insults me. I sit here alone every day. I’m lonely even when I’m surrounded by people or my family. You’re different though, when I’m with you I don’t feel empty inside or alone. I feel like I’m not the only one there. Problem is you haven’t gotten it yet, Billy Kaplan is just a sick fag who only brings trouble to those who try and befriend him, only causes them trouble. I don’t want to wallow in my sadness or loneliness but it’s hard not to when you know no one likes you and that you’ll end up alone, even more alone than you already are.” Billy said feeling a slight gloss come over his eyes as he felt the tears start to form.

“I like you.” Teddy said happily not moving his eyes from the skyline.

“Careful what you say around Billy he’ll get the wrong idea. slams lunch tray out of hand. Crowd laughs.” Billy said dryly as a tear fell on the side of his face Teddy couldn’t see.

“When was that?” Teddy asked sadly.

“Tuesday, John Cedar asked me to move then Kesler came in and smacked my lunch tray making the room go wild with laughter.” He said.

“Sorry, I do like you though.” Teddy said plainly placing his large, soft, warm hand over his own slim, cold one but Billy swiftly pulled his away not letting himself enjoy the comfort.

“Stop that.” Billy said angrily.

“Stop pretending, stop teasing. You keep giving me hope and I hate it. I hate you for making me feel this way and toying with me, teasing me for who I am. I can deal with the words, well I can’t really, but what’s worse is emotional pain.” Billy said voice cracking and dimming as he cried and let out the pain that he was holding.

“I never meant to do that.” Teddy said moving his hand slowly to Billy’s cheek and wiping away the tears.

“I like you, just like I said and if you don’t feel the same way then that’s fine but I want to protect you Billy. I want to make sure you’ll be okay. I don’t want to lose you.” Teddy said quieting as he continued until his voice was a hoarse whisper.

“I-I like you too.” Billy said slowly.

“Good.” Teddy said taking his hand and slowly interlocking their fingers.

Billy set his head gently on Teddy’s chest and took in the warmth and softness of his shirt.

“What does this mean?” Billy inquired.

“Whatever you want it to.” Teddy said squeezing his hand.


End file.
